


Touhouvillious

by aphoticdepths



Category: Evillious Chronicles, Touhou Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Cannibalism, Child Abuse, Dark, Date Rape, Ensemble Cast, F/F, Mad Science, Multi, Out of Order, Serial Killers, Stalking, Suicide, You probably will have no idea what is going on, unreliable narrators
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-04-24 00:54:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4899289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/pseuds/aphoticdepths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story spanning hundreds of years.<br/>'What is evil?'<br/>Absolutely no knowledge of the Evillious Chronicles is needed, even if this is a retelling with the Touhou cast. Things will differ, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wordplay

You taught me so many things.

You taught me words.

When I was first there, I didn't know any words. But you taught me them.

First it was the simple ones. Mother. Father. Sister. Brother.

I didn't know what I should call you.

 _"You're stupid,"_ you said, and you ruffled my hair.

You meant that in a nice way. I knew that.

You taught me more words.

Wind. Water. Walls. Ceiling. Room. Laboratory. Science.

I loved you, I think.

I loved you a lot.

I wish you didn't go.

The words you taught me changed. Retribution. Wounds. Stealing. Lies.

I didn't want you to go. You still had so much to teach me.

More dark words. Thievery. Murder. Sin. Hate.

I didn't want you to go, but you did, and I was alone.

The other ones you made were there. I know that there were others. I knew there were others.

I was curious. And so I talked to them.

They were good.

You taught me a word. A word that you said was important.

It's what you said I am.

I want you to come back. We all want you to come back.

We have started the laboratory up again. We know you'll come back. We've started on what you were doing before you left. It's complicated, but we can do it.

Will you please come back?

I miss you.

I want you to teach me more words.


	2. The Daughter of Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fully italicized segments are Akyuu's book.

_The Daughter of Evil_

_by Hieda no Akyuu_

_Once upon a time, in a land far away, there lived a spoiled princess who thought she was the most beautiful in the world._

Tewi Inaba of Eientei spun on her heel. "Don't I look just _darling?_ "

Her maids collectively muttered a yes. No one wanted to displease the princess.

"Hmmm? Didn't you speak loud enough?" Tewi tapped a finger on her chin exaggeratedly.

"O-Of course you do, milady!"

She turned, and singled out one in particular.

" _Reisen?_ "

The lavender-haired girl gasped, her ears sticking up in shock.

Of course, Reisen tended to be Tewi's target. She was the same species of youkai as Tewi, after all, and moon rabbits were highly unusual.

"Aren't I gorgeous?" Tewi spun, her cotton-candy colored skirts and short black hair floating around her and making her look like a princess from some child's storybook.

"Of c-course, milady." Reisen bowed her head.

Tewi gave her a sharp look. "Don't insinuate it could have been otherwise. After all, I'm the most beautiful creature there could ever be."

She tossed her hair, and walked into the ballroom.

The room was gorgeous and decorated to the point that the floor even seemed gilded. A cake of twenty layers had been brought out. For Princess Tewi's birthday, no step remained untaken.

And yet, there was a famine.

Some of her advisors muttered among themselves as Tewi happily waltzed with her fiancée, Princess Rin. Even her nobles knew that it was unwise to eat extravagant cakes while the realm starved.

But who could possibly deny Princess Tewi?

_She was cruel and flighty, living in excess while her people starved._

"My lady...this is foolish."

Tewi leaned her chin on her hand, kicking her legs against her gilded throne as her advisor spoke to her.

"Your own people are starving. If you would only give even a portion of the royal food stores to the peasants-"

"What, I'm supposed to give up my food for a bunch of poor brats?" Tewi snorted. "If they're so hungry, they should just eat cake! It's  _my_  food. They can't have it."

The pink-haired woman frowned. "As your advisor, Princess Tewi, I-"

"Exactly, Yuyuko. You're my  _advisor._ You give me advice, and  _I_  make the decisions." Tewi smiled, impishly. "And my decision is that I'm not going to give them a thing. Now, if you'd please? It's my teatime, and Reisen's making some of those delicious tea cakes."

_Anyone who did anything that she didn't like was executed._

Reisen bowed her head. "...y-your highness..."

"What is it, Reisen?" Tewi pouted. "I have things to do. If you waste my time, I'll kill you."

Reisen's face went white. "L-Lady Yuyuko...stole your food. She is giving it to the people. I caught her, and-"

" _What?!_ " Tewi shouted, her delicate face twisting in rage as she stood to her feet.

Reisen shrunk back. The princess almost seemed a demon in this fit

"She  _stole_  from me?! Oh, that bitch-" Tewi clenched her hands into fists, spinning away.

"What should I do, your highness?"

Tewi turned, grabbing Reisen's collar and standing on her tiptoes to meet the maid's eyes with her own, a similar shade. " _Kill her._ "

_The princess was engaged to another princess, of a kingdom called Chireiden. The princess was deeply in love with her, and couldn't wait to be married. And then, there was a horrible problem._

_The other princess called off the engagement._

_It was said that she had done it for the love of a beautiful raven youkai with powers over fire that astounded everyone._

Tewi stared at the letter on the creamy paper.

Her courtiers huddled around her, eyes wide, excited for the gossip.

Her small, delicate hands ripped it apart.

"...s-so. Queen Rin does not care for  _me._ " Tewi's voice trembled, but her eyes were fiery, unshed tears sparkling in them.

But Tewi did not want to show weakness. She could  _never_ show weakness. That was the thing that would always be in her heart.

"She falls for this 'Okuu'. Well...why don't we show her what we think of this beautiful lady and her fire powers? We declare war with the Misty Lake." Tewi slammed her hand on the armrest of her throne. "And we will  _murder every youkai with power over fire!"_

_The princess began a war with the Misty Lake, another country of the land she lived in. Her soldiers killed every youkai with any power of fire, be it a creature of epic power or a mere fairy._

_And in the princess's own kingdom, a revolution began to brew._

Youmu Saigyouji stared into the depths of her mug of ale.

This dive of a bar was filled with as much revelry as could be expected in these hard times. Even so, Youmu was silent.

Lady Yuyuko was dead.

She had been dead for months now.

Princess Tewi grew more whimsical and violent each day. None of her advisors dared to speak against her. Even seeming to have a rude or disapproving tone was a crime worthy of death in Princess Tewi's court.

Youmu took her mug, and took a long drink.

The war was ending. The rulers of Chireiden were growing angry...of course they would be. The woman who Queen Rin loved had been killed by Tewi. The army had been weakened. Misty Lake did have defenders, and they had fought valiantly.

They were weakened. People were growing more angry. They were hungry. They were

It would be time soon.

Youmu stood, and went to the door, her hand resting on the oiled hilt of her blade.

She would destroy Princess Tewi. Even if it cost her her life, even if it cost the life of thousands...she would destroy Princess Tewi!

* * *

"Reisen! Hurry up with my tea! You know what time it is!"

"I-I'm so sorry, milady..." The lavender-haired maid shivered, praying to survive this.

"Hmph." Tewi turned away.

* * *

Youmu stared at the girl in front of her. "You..."

"We don't have enough men. Therefore, I have enlisted these soldiers in your revolution."

"...they won't stand a chance." Youmu began to grin, before she stared at the woman before her. "Who are you?"

"One who wants Princess Tewi brought down. For now..." The masked woman frowned. "You may call me Orin."

* * *

"You know..." Tewi frowned, holding the china cup. "The guards have been  _terribly_  preoccupied. Th-They keep acting like..." For an instant, the princess looked scared, vulnerable. "They're fighting those stupid peasant rebels in the streets again. As if we can't crush this filthy rebellion-"

"My lady, this is no rebellion." Reisen's voice was timorous, but she stared out the window of the palace.

A clot of bloody mud hit the stained glass.

"It is a revolution."

* * *

Outside, Youmu held her sword high.

The people were shouting, and she shouted with them.

At first, it was a wordless, rhythmical yell, but then it began to have words, words Youmu shouted.

"DOWN WITH THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL! DOWN WITH THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL!  _DOWN WITH THE DAUGHTER OF EVIL!_ "

_The cowardly servants the princess had hired fled the castle, so the rebels captured her alone. They threw her in a dungeon, and then, at three o'clock, just when the princess had her tea and snacks every day, they executed her. Her very last words were_

Tewi knelt down, surveying the crowd.

The bells on the church began to ring.

"Oh, it's tea time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who want an official list of characters and how they relate to each other:
> 
> DEBUTING IN CHAPTER 1
> 
> ?-?
> 
> DEBUTING IN CHAPTER 2
> 
> Tewi Inaba-Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche
> 
> Reisen-?(oh, you all know, but I'll be cryptic)
> 
> Yuyuko Saigyouji-Leonhart Avadonia
> 
> Youmu Saigyouji-Germaine Avadonia
> 
> Rin Kaenebyou-Kyle Marlon
> 
> Utsuho Reiuji-Michaela
> 
> Hieda no Akyuu-Yukina Freezis

**Author's Note:**

> This chapter is, in fact, not supposed to make sense.


End file.
